Take Wing
by nafara
Summary: In the future Batman finds he has a new ally wearing an old ones colors.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is based off of the batman beyond universe however it has some new 52 elements thrown in. I own neither of those however it has my OC in it.

CHAPTER 1

"Ahhh" came the sigh of exultation as Decker Morrigan stepped out of the hot shower. Drying his messy black mane with one hand, he looked around at his newly owned, forty fourth floor apartment. He walked over to the far window, a single piece of one way glass stretching the entire walls length reflecting his acid green eyes framed by his young face and athletic build and briefly thought 'I could just live here.'

"No."He said out loud reminding himself why he was in this town and why he couldn't stay.

Unfortunately, reminiscing would have to wait because as he took his time to stand there his door suddenly splintered apart and a large man wearing striped green clothes stepped even as he asked "Would you knock?"Decker immediately grabbed a curious looking metal boomerang off the desk beside him and threw it at the intruder.

With surprising deftness the man dodged the projectile and went into a low running football-like tackle but, Decker was already running towards him as well. With a quick front flip over him, Decker adopted the tackle stance he'd just used and grabbed him around the waist from behind. Using his opponents momentum added to his own he propelled the both of them out the window. Smashing through, he only took a second to plant his feet on the mans back and then kick off but, luck was on his side as there was a small ledge a foot beneath his window and he grabbed it with his fingers, cutting himself on the glass but knowing how far the fall would be if he let go.

"Speaking of which…" he said as he dared to look down and see the man crash off the top of a hover-train and keep falling.

"Ouch." He remarked but, he also noticed people on a nearby rooftop were pointing in his direction and a white towel was slowly drifting down.

"Oh, well crap." He said as he hauled his naked self back into his room.

Always ready in his profession, Decker wrapped a bandage around his fingers and quickly changed into the dark business attire already laid out on his bed. As he was leaving the apartment though, he thought twice and went back for something. He was stopped by a bright red laser cutting through his floor and into his ceiling only a few inches away. He dropped to the floor right before it crashed through from below to hover in the middle of the room. The robot or, possibly a cyborg with the metal showing underneath its cover of artificial skin and its green clothing, apparently couldn't see through the dust and Decker used that to sneak around him and out the window. As he tried to use the ledge to escape the robot activated its' heightened hearing and heard his heartbeat. Decker received a massive punch from behind luckily missing his spine but, tossing him a dozen feet into the air and away from the building.

"What I would pay for a grappling hook…" He said as he fell.

He had been falling at least a few stories before he fell through the Gotham Interstate forty seven.

"Off-work traffic right on time." he said as he wrapped his tie around the palm of his hand.

He then slid off the front of one sleek hover-car, rolled off the top of a van, and grabbed a street light to slow his momentum enough to crash land on top of another parked car. Although the alarm didn't activate he did make a sizeable dent in its roof and as he rolled off he groaned to himself "Ugh I'm not fixing that."

Checking his wounds he found only a slight burn on his hand thanks to the pole of the streetlight and a single broken rib.

"Nothing I haven't come back from before." he muttered. He looked up in the general direction of where his apartment should be and wondered, not for the first time, what that thing was.

Back in Decker's apartment the robot known as Amazo scanned the area as far down as his cybernetically enhanced heat vision would allow.

"Target terminated. I am returning to sleep station." It said right before it flew off.

The first thing he needed, he reminded himself, was to avoid attention. Even though the robot hadn't followed him yet there was no guarantee it wasn't stalking him. Walking down the shadowy, clothesline choked, grungy alleyway he paused to trade his near immaculate business jacket for a torn duster. Walking a bit farther he also grabbed a dirty golfer's cap. It was about the time he joined a ragged group of people sharing a flaming barrel. Just outside what looked like a rundown hospital, he saw what had to be a human figure flying north, away from him. Breathing a sigh of relief and, noting the winter chill as he did so he reached into his jacket for his phone. "Damn, wrong jacket." He said. Shrugging he decided that it might be a little cold but not bad otherwise for a nightly walk. He got about three city blocks closer to his apartment building and was walking down the side of a old gravelly road before he heard a low voice behind him say "You can't fool me fucktard, give me some dough and I won't put this pipe through your skull."

Raising his hands, and his eyebrows in astonishment that a punk would stick him up with a pipe, he turned to face the man. Standing a good six and a half feet, accentuated by his green Mohawk and nose ring, the dark-skinned man was about as wide as he was tall and almost none of it was fat. His dark beady eyes judging the smaller mans next move.

"So you know I'm obviously not from here, well done. However, can you not even perform a stickup correctly? What did you leave your gun at home?"

"You know, I was hoping you'd piss me off shrimp. No it's right there."

Suddenly Decker felt a cool metal tube pressed against the back of his head. 'A twenty gauge shotgun' he thought 'Probably sawn off.'

Speaking to the two gunmen "All right then, no need for gore at least you do posses some meager criminal abilities. Here let me get my wallet."

He had no intention of actually paying them but he needed to stall to think up a way to reverse the situation.

"Meager?" The big man snorted"We've done this before and it's always worked."

Looking rather pleased of himself he glanced towards the man behind Decker and gave him a brief image of what he looked like in the reflection of his eyes. A smaller man he looked rather nervous holding the cobbled together sawn off shotgun.

The smaller man behind Decker said "Dredger I haven't…"

"Shut up! And don't use my name!" interrupted the thug apparently known as Dredger before suddenly, there was a strangled cry and the gun went off.

To his luck though, it went off to the left of Decker's head.

"Shit!" he said before his reflexes drove him into a forwards roll through the legs of the bigger thug.

"What the fuck!?" said Dredger.

Reversing his momentum Decker used both fists on the back of the thugs' knees. Vaguely he noticed that the other man was firing at someone who was barely holding his own. Rolling over his back Decker used his roll to land a swing underneath the mugger's jaw sending him reeling backwards. Although he'd scored a solid hit Dredger was apparently not out of the fight yet. He shook his head, growled angrily and swung the steel pipe horizontally for Decker's head. Ducking underneath the blow he didn't expect him to suddenly reverse the swing and use the end to stab back in towards his ribs. Barely blocking it with his elbow he was still thrown a few feet by the man's impressive strength.

"Aggh!" he cried as the blow had hit that magic point known as the funny bone, the pain riding in waves up his arm and dropping him to his knees.

He looked up to see the mugger bearing down on him, a wicked smile on his face and the gravel crunching under every purpose-filled, menacing step but, before he could get close enough to land a blow he got knocked back by a small explosion near his feet. Appearing nearby a figure clothed all in black with pointy ears and two blades attached to each forearm immediately launched into a rapid succession of well placed kicks, blocks, and punches, some of which Decker recognized as muay-thai and hapkido. A few broken bones later Dredger gave up and though he tried to run away with his bad kneecap he quickly found himself hung upside down from a fire escape with a near unbreakable black cable. In the middle of the short fight Decker also noticed that there was a red emblem of a bat on his savior's chest.

"Shit! Does he know?" Decker asked himself.

Gliding down from the fire escape to land near him the Batman skidded to a stop and said

"Thanks for the help, I kept thinking he was gonna be on top of me any second but really, I could've handled them."

He sounds young, Decker thought. In fact probably a few years younger than me he can't be THE Batman

"Well it didn't seem like that to me."

His jaw dropping, Batman said "And what gives you the right to criticize me?"

Folding his arms he didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"Judging by the angle of the shotgun when it went off, you were obviously watching from the nearby rooftop and I'm guessing you used a batarang to deflect the shotgun barrel to the side. Honestly, good move. BUT, I would've tried taking them both out at the same time, say with a smoke pellet placed under my feet or even better yet follow that batarang with the smoke pellet, then glide down, take out the gunner, use your cable to trip up the big guy and, while you've got the advantage, taser the line attached to him. Since he was holding a steel pipe he's definitely out of the fight and the other guy was obviously nervous and probably would've run off, if he hadn't verified that it was you and running would be useless."

His eyebrow raised in incredulity although through the mask it was pretty hard to tell, Batman only muttered a "Huh." before firing a cable into the air and disappearing with a passing hover-car.

On top of the old Greyer Hospital Batman touched his ear as if using a Bluetooth device and said "Did you get all that?" after a slight pause he said "Yeah I know."

Another short pause "Yeah I wonder too but, the last thing I needed tonight was your overachieving critique mirrored at me Bruce."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Again i own neither Batman beyond nor any of the new 52 elements i threw in. Also there is no Terry Mcginnis in the selection of characters.

CHAPTER 2

Thirteen years ago:

"Hey Decker come here!" shouted a balding middle aged man.

They were in the middle of a wind-blown lake in a small boat so he didn't have to go far.

"Look here! I got a bite and she's a Biggun!" and sure enough it must've been a seventeen pound yellow-head catfish the way the pole was bending.

"Help me out here son!" he said and try as they might their combined strength was almost not enough until daringly, the young boy jumped out the boat "Boy come back here!" his father shouted worryingly but was too busy to go after him.

Decker had always been a driven and focused child. When he set his sights on something he was gonna achieve it or sink trying in this case literally. So when he reached the struggling fish he tried to grab it and although he cut his arm open he just grunted angrily and with a look that said in no uncertain terms 'I WILL do this'.

He grabbed the fish by the gills and managed to drag it a few feet and then into the boat with him.

"My God son!" "Good job! I've never seen anything more impressive but," he said as he turned his son by the shoulders to look at him, his kind face and laugh lines marred by the worry still on his face "Don't scare me like that."

Looking at his anxious face even though he was only his foster-father the two had become close in the nine years they had spent together. So like usual he decided to put his mind at ease with a little humor "I'm sorry dad but, hey we got the fish right?"

Beaming at him his father smiled back and said "No, ha-ha, you did."

They wrapped up his arm with an old t-shirt they had onboard and put the fish in the cooler they had, they then moved the boat over into a small cove and had what looked like a possible underwater cave to Decker's young keen eyes. Removed by the cliff-like walls that surrounded three quarters of the cove the wind was far less noisy and troublesome.

"This way the fish are more apt to come here as well." His father said by way of explanation.

"Hey dad, is that an underwater cave over there?" he asked as he pointed.

His father held a hand up to block the sun from his eyes and replied "Yep I believe so anyways. Never been in there myself."

All of a sudden two black speed boats pulled into view. One of them blocked the only exit and the other motored up to their boat. The man standing on board were all very short-haired and definitely dressed more for a business meeting than for fishing. The wave hit their small boat and Decker fell down scraping and reopening the wound on his arm.

"Hi anything I can do for you fellas?" his dad asked.

One of them stepped forward to the edge of the boat. "Sure Mr. Morrigan," he said "You owe our employer something and unfortunately we are here to collect."

A look of dismay crossed his fathers face before it returned to its usual jovial nature.

"Well surely he can wait a bit longer yes?"

"I'm sorry sir I am not here to negotiate do you have it or not?" he snapped.

Taken aback his father started to say "Look I can…" but the man quickly pulled out from under his coat a pistol and, shot him three times in the chest before the body fell into the water. Completely horrified Decker stood there gaping at the floating body then back at the man over and over. Hearing and seeing nothing but those three gunshots.

Vaguely he heard the man say "Just business."

And in the back of his mind he noted the man did sound a bit remorseful. It was a few seconds before he finally mentally shook himself to hear the man say "The job's done. Ok but he had his kid with him. What? "The boy as well?" sighing he said "Fine."

As he leveled the pistol at him, Decker's mind fought with what he should do. He hesitated just long enough for the boy to turn and dive into the water. Quick as he could Decker swam straight down noticing vaguely that as he did so the t-shirt around his arm had come loose, the cut on his arm was bleeding profusely and, he had a very sharp pain near his hip. Although he didn't know what they were Decker saw what he thought must be several very small, very fast fish swim past him down towards the bottom. Up on the surface the shooting stopped because a red t-shirt floated to the surface filled with holes and a small pool of blood formed underneath it although the young boy knew nothing of this and kept swimming. Changing direction, he stopped swimming towards the bottom and went towards what he thought to be the underwater cave. The hired killers on the surface calmly and mechanically fired their speedboats up and took off. Realizing that he was starting to run out of air and his lungs were hurting he however, repeated the alphabet in his head as his dad had taught him, and kept swimming. After what felt like minutes he was swimming more towards what he reasoned must be the surface because the water was getting lighter but, if his lungs weren't burning for air and if he wasn't starting to lose consciousness he would've thought that a cave shouldn't have light in it. It was a lot longer to the top than he thought because he was running on his strict determination alone and was about to pass out right there and drown before he finally burst through into the open, although stale, air. Remembering what his dad had once told him about lung pain he inhaled air as slowly as possible and adjusted to his surroundings. The cave was immense with stalactites high above with lights running in between them and some kind of metal structure built on top of the large pillar in the middle. Nearby there was a black boat of some sort with a closeable windshield and a single black fin dominating the middle of it but it was close to a possible shore so Decker paddled over and managed to drag himself onto dry land before he passed out from blood loss.

Upon awakening he found himself laying on top of a cold steel table in the middle of a small room. His hands were bound to the table with some wire wrapped around underneath. The room itself though was dimly lit and seemed to have display cases of some sort completely encircling him. Decker didn't have to wait long because, as he was testing the wire the lights suddenly flared brighter and one of the cases slid up into the ceiling.

"Oh good. I see you've awakened young sir." came the always formal tone of a older man walking into the room dressed in what could only be described as a butlers uniform.

His head still dizzy he tried to ask him who he was, where he was and, what was going on all at once.

"Yeah now that would be the anesthesia wearing off." The butler said. "My name is…well I'm afraid I can only tell you it's Alfred."

Slurring out a reply as best he could he repeated the name. "Alfred?"

"Yes I am sure you would like to know where you are and whatnot but, I can't tell you that either." Said Alfred quickly

"However." He said as he put down the tray he had been carrying under one arm and came around the table and started to unwind the wire. "What I can do and in fact already have done is get that ricochet wound sewn shut on your hip as well as your arm."

"Oh that?" said Decker raising his unbound arm to look at the new stitching.

"That was from a catfish. I tried to throw it in the boat…"

Recalling what had happened as soon as he was free he sat bolt upright and tried to stand up but, found he was still too dizzy and had to use the table to support himself.

"Young sir you should really rest yourself. You've been through a lot today."

"No my dad..." he said on the brink of tears.

"I know." said Alfred his face reflecting his sadness for him.

Rubbing his sore wrists the boy tried for a change in subject " Why did you tie me down?"

Smiling Alfred replied "Even unconscious you wouldn't sit still. So I tied you down to try to stitch you together sir."

Satisfied by his honest reply his many more questions were briefly forgotten when he happened to look over Alfred's shoulder and see just what was in the display cases.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

He used the table to push off and lean his weight on the curved wall so he could walk around and look at all the suits.

Even though the stitches hurt he was able to ignore them to exclaim "Wow! Alfred I don't think I need to ask where I am."

As he realized that all of them had more or less the same pointy ears, a utility belt, and a bat insignia of some sort on the chest.

Chuckling Alfred said "Maybe a short tour will help you clear your head. Then I'm afraid ill have to put you to sleep again so you can leave."

Awestruck by some of the costumes before him he still managed to hear that last part and wonder why. "Why should you?" he asked.

Decker still being young Alfred thought nothing of it and replied "So you can leave the cave without knowing how to get back in. You passed out from blood loss and nearly drowned but, it's a good thing you drifted in here young sir."

For some reason Decker decided to keep the fact that he consciously swam in a secret and instead asked "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Chuckling again Alfred replied "Just be glad I'm not calling you young master. Anyways would you like to see the rest of the cave?"

Adopting his formal demeanor so as to not seem too eager Decker clasped his hands behind his back and said "Yes I would like that Alfred."

Leaving the changing chamber they stepped out into the immense, chilly bat cave. The first thing the boy noticed was not what Alfred expected at all "Is that a hydraulic turntable?"

Eyebrows raised in as close to absolute surprise as Alfred gets he said "Most people notice the bat mobile sitting on top of it. How did you know that young sir?"

Shrugging as he walked over to stare at a very large penny on display he said "Just have a mind for machinery I guess."

"That's remarkable at your age young sir."

Shrugging again a thought occurred to Decker "Wait so did you pull me out the water and drag me all the way up here? No offense but, you don't look strong enough."

Still slightly irritated by the fact that he couldn't lift a nine year old boy he replied "No you are correct. I didn't find you, he did."

Turning around Decker was surprised there was a man standing right next to him.

"Whoa you're quiet." he remarked.

The man was dressed all in black except for a blue V-like symbol on his chest running up and then down his shoulders. Although a small black mask with pointed ends covered his eyes and part of his nose Decker could still tell he wasn't very young probably in his thirties.

Grinning, the sneaky one replied "Yeah but I wasn't really trying that time. Call me Nightwing buddy."

Impressed by his stealth but not really interested in him otherwise Decker continued looking around and trying to ignore the memory of the three gunshots. His eyes landing on one particular display case set against the wall he walked over to get a better look. Inside was a completely black costume, save for the lone light blue eagle on the chest. Although it had a few holes in it Decker still liked it.

"Wow I like this one." said Decker.

Chuckling as he walked over the new man said "That one used to be mine. I don't use it anymore but I keep it here anyways. There are even spares in the drawer beneath it just in case I need one."

Suddenly there was a crashing noise behind them and they both turned to see what had happened. The tray Alfred had been carrying had clattered to the floor and Alfred was supporting himself on a wall breathing heavily. Rushing over Nightwing helped support him then set him down on the floor.

"You should take it easy Alfred you're not a spring chicken anymore you know." Going further he also said "Ill take care of the boy and then tell Bru…." Glancing towards Decker he changed his words mid-sentence "Batman about him and what happened."

Turning to leave he stopped when Alfred grabbed his arm and said "Don't tell him about the boy. The last thing he needs is to hear another young boy lost his parents right in his backyard especially so soon after Jason. Even Master Tim is still fighting to convince Bruce in his study right now."

His face hardening into a grim visage he still relented and said "Fine but, I'm going to get him out of here, take care of Clayface and, then I am coming back here to take care of you Alfred."

Turning quickly on his heel as he walked over to Decker he pulled something out of a compartment in his fore-arm and placed it over his face. It made a slight hissing noise before Nightwing said "Sorry buddy the tours over."

Decker thought 'Not again.' as he found himself drifting off into unconsciousness for the second time today.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Decker found himself staring into the mirror in the hallway just outside his door remembering times long past and wounds that hadn't healed. Turning the glassteel doorknob he went in even though he could have easily just pushed the cracked door aside and flipped a few switches on the wall. Most were the every day light and fan switches but, when he pressed his finger against a certain spot on the wall there was a click, a hissing noise and, the secret panel installed in the wall slid open.

It was also supposed to darken the window but seeing as there wasn't one anymore Decker sighed and said "Ill pay for that."

Attached to the panel was a few objects of note the most distracting one being a black insulated nomex suit save for the dark grey hawk symbol on the front and a V shape of the same color running up the back and down the top of his shoulders terminating in a point just before the elbow. Vaguely, the whole shape resembled wings. There were also three small blades attached to the arms and four bands with small compartments that went around the forearms and shins. He stood looking at the suit for a few minutes remembering how it used to look before he upgraded it. Walking towards his bed and ignoring the cold air he discarded the ratty clothes he was wearing into an empty drawer

'Could be useful one day.' he thought.

Briefly remembering the earlier mugging prompted another memory of his that made him glance at the suit in a questioning manner. "Could I use it for…more?" he said...

'This was fun' he thought.

He was wearing the black and grey suit and a small mask and was thoroughly enjoying using it as he glided from roof top to rooftop sometimes using a cable launcher concealed in his arm as he had for a few previous jobs. After running off the roof of a hover-car he used his cable to get much higher making his way to a large building with the name Wayne-Powers written on it. Once he got there he landed on a small ledge outside one of the expensive view windows. Pulling a small suction cup from a compartment on his boot he attached it to the window and through the small ear-bud was able to listen for people in the room. Convinced after listening to a spinning fan blade for ten seconds he put the gadget away and used a different one. This one however was a small disc that he attached to the window. When he pushed a button it telescoped a rod outward from it and turned quickly in a large circle. Removing the cut piece of window since he didn't have the room to leave it on the ledge, he tossed it like a giant Frisbee to a nearby rooftop where it slid on the surface without breaking. Smiling he turned to go in the hole he just made but stopped and instead pushed a button on the side of his mask. Two red lenses dropped down in front of his eyes giving him the ability to see heat and conveniently enough, security lasers. There were quite a few lasers for this expensively furnished office but he had already prepared for this. Grinning again he jumped from the window to the metal ceiling and with the help of his suits magnetic pads in the toes and palms he crawled along the metal ceiling until he reached an open industrial sized air vent. Crawling in there he was able to use the magnetic pads to keep his weight off he bottom of the vent but it was slightly disorienting so he took a second to re-acclimate himself.

"Whew gets kind of hot after a while." he said quietly to himself after he had gone down quite a few turns.

Finally finding a particular vent cover he reached through the bars and unscrewed it from the inside. Sliding it to the side he cautiously emerged into the artificially cooled room, the ice on the walls reflecting the small amount of light and casting shadows in patchy spots everywhere. On the far wall there was a keypad but in the center of the room there was a small pillar with six inch tubes sticking out of it. Each tube had its own color and purpose on the Nano-reactor. Looking up Decker noticed the camera right where his contact had said it would be and him right in its blind spot. He attached another gadget to the camera that would loop the film for two minutes and then removed the red and green glowing tubes. He had left behind his electric batons on purpose so that he could use the sheaths for them on his back instead for the merchandise.

Like his employer had said there was no alarm raised after he removed the tubes so he put them away, grabbed his gadget off the camera "Waste not." and went out the way he came in.

It wasn't until he was a good few blocks away when he was gliding along that he heard someone nearby scream. Speaking volumes for his inner character as he didn't fly away he instead changed course to the source of the scream. He landed on a five story building and looked down into an L-shaped alleyway to find six men dressed in everyday common clothes were cornering a young woman with red hair who was barely dressed in her violet underwear. They were perfectly positioned to be invisible to anyone on the street and as long as she didn't scream again no one would know.

A voice from one of the men drifted up "I'm gonna make sure I take my time with your sweet little bitch ass after that."

The man speaking was closest to the girl and was holding her torn black skirt in one hand and a hunting knife in the other. Although he didn't hear any of the other men arguing or agreeing he knew that as far as things were going they were going to rape this woman and most likely get away with it. Decker checked the time, gritted his teeth in frustration and, decided he was not going to let that happen not while he could do something. Scanning the men he noticed that besides the knife there was one with a metal chain, one with a baseball bat and, one with a laser gun. The rest were unarmed. Reasoning that the gun must go first he still had a problem. The gun wielder was too far to throw a cable or anything at with any precision. Shrugging and taking a deep exhale he turned and walked away.

Only to turn around again and jump off the edge of the building.

From the thugs perspective, when he glanced up at the night sky all he saw was a dark humanoid figure falling towards him with a symbol on his chest.

He pointed the pistol and even got out a cry of "Batmhreghh!" before Decker landed with his foot on his face leaving him with a nice boot print and a solid concussion.

As he stood up slowly, the men gaping at him, Decker said "Good news. I'm not Batman but, you're still not getting away."

He was hoping that his distraction would allow the woman to run away but what he couldn't see up on the roof was that she had her hands bound with someone's belt to a pipe her eyes wide in part fear, part amazement. Noticing this now he vaguely realized the thugs were taunting him but, he was more focused on finding a way to fight without breaking the tubes on his back.

"I should've left them on the roof." He muttered to himself just before a chain snapped out toward his left leg.

He dodged it by doing a cartwheel to the right but, that put him too close to the knife wielder. He stabbed out twice getting a lucky hit on Decker's side but his second was blocked and countered with a round kick to the chest probably cracking a rib or two. The chain thug closed in quickly this time with the chain wrapped around his fist but, it didn't help him much as Decker used the wall behind him to jump off over his head then quickly crouch-roll as the one with the bat went flying over his crouched body and into the other thug. Another one nearby tried throwing a side-kick at him which was partly successful because, even though Decker blocked it with his crossed arms it propelled him back a step and into the grapple of another. Grabbed by both arms in a full nelson Decker realized he had to get out quick especially since the knife thug was advancing on him. He was glad then that the thug started to monologue while breathing hard giving him precious seconds

"Did you really*grunt* think you could beat all of us? Now I'm gonna take that fucking kick out of your shoulder."

Decker quickly stomped on the man's foot, threw his arms down and his head back successfully breaking the man's nose behind him. He quickly crouched as soon as he was free and the knife, instead of stabbing into Decker plunged into the thug's upraised arm behind him.

"AGGH!" he screamed and flailed around trying to get the knife out.

Rolling to his right side Decker readied two particular gadgets and said "So we'll consider him disarmed then?"

The one with a chain swung the chain out towards Decker's head but he flipped over and, then grabbed it. It bruised part of his right arm but, he used the taser he'd readied in his left hand on the chain the thug was still holding. Because his suit was insulated it didn't harm Decker but the thug spasmed wildly and collapsed. The Baseball bat then cracked against the chain on Decker's blocking right arm and he rolled around and used the taser underneath the thugs chin. One of them ran up behind him and though he managed to flip over the unarmed thug this one must've had some martial arts training. Although the leg sweep had very bad form it still worked because it was so unexpected. Decker spun and landed on his left arm instead of his back and the thug was trying to kick him. He had lost the taser in the fall but a backup plan was always Decker's style as the thug tried to land a kick on his stomach Decker kicked him in the crotch making him bend over. Decker shot the cable line he'd grabbed earlier with his left arm past the thugs head where it attached to a brick wall. When it pulled him up Decker grabbed the thugs face and carried him along smashing the back of his head into the brick wall. Dropping to the ground Decker turned to find the laser gun pointed at his face. The one who originally had the knife smiled on the other side of the pistol, still holding his ribs with his free hand. This time he won't monologue thought Decker. The thug in fact, was already pulling the trigger when he suddenly stumbled a step forwards. The laser gun went off harmlessly as he stumbled and he dropped his eyes to the ground for a split second, Decker used this and kneed him. This time definitely breaking a few ribs and followed up with a punch to the jaw. The thug dropped the gun and curled up groaning. Looking over at the woman Decker noticed she had both her feet wrapped around the thugs ankle.

"We make a good team." he said as he moved to untie the belt.

She immediately jumped up and kissed him full on the lips. Shocked he felt like he'd fallen through a cold sea the color of those ice blue eyes and when he finally came back up she was there staring into his eyes, barely an inch away from another goose bump raising kiss. She'd smeared some of her black lipstick on him but now that he could notice her details he didn't blame the thugs for wanting her. Tanned skin with lines obviously from a bikini and dark red hair that made her eyes stand out. Some of her makeup was also smeared but, this was from the tears she'd been crying.

"Wow." he said and continued "This was supposed to be pro-bono you know? But I think id do it again now."

She giggled slightly and then realized she was wearing basically nothing. A look of horror and pure embarrassment crossed her face as she covered herself and collected her clothes. Remembering he had a job to do while she collected her clothes he grabbed the taser he had dropped and by the time she turned around to properly thank him he was gone.

The overweight man pushed his frame through the door into the room lit only by the city lights outside his window. He tossed his briefcase on the glassteel desk, adjusted his white Armani suit and sat in his chair his head in his hands.

"Can't anything go right today?" he asked no one in particular however, he was answered.

"One thing right."

The big man looked up and saw his hired thief walk out of the shadows holding two tubes that would change everything for his business. He smiled for a second then bent down and pulled a small box out of his desk drawer.

"Here. 12 million creds and thank you very much."

Taking the cred machine Decker replied "You're welcome." as he jumped out the window.


End file.
